Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. A common type of card actuated automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions such as dispensing cash, making deposits, making transfers of funds, depositing checks and other instruments, cashing checks or other documents, payment of bills and account balance inquiries. Other types of automated banking machines are used for purposes of dispensing tickets, scrip, travelers checks, airline tickets, gaming materials and other items of value. Other types of automated banking machines are used by service providers such as cashiers or bank tellers for purposes of dispensing or receiving currency, counting currency and determining the genuineness of currency. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine will be considered as being any machine which accomplishes the handling or transfer of items having or representative of value.
Automated banking machines sometimes have camera systems associated with them. Such systems may benefit from improvements.
Surveillance systems are also sometimes used in banking environments as well as other environments. Such systems may benefit from improvements.